


Say Yes To The Dress

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Wedding shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "Most brides don't fight on their wedding days.""Most brides aren't war itself!"~~~April and Tanya agree to help a newly engaged Quill find a wedding dress. It goes exactly as well as you'd think.





	Say Yes To The Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unstoppable Force and the Sometimes Movable Object](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745211) by [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey). 



Quill complained the whole taxi ride. April was hardly surprised at that fact. Quill complained like it was second nature to her. (It probably was, other than fighting.)

"Why am I doing this?"

"You promised Miss Jacobs a traditional wedding. That includes a traditional wedding _dress_ ," April reminded her.

"I'm doing it for Kalei, yes." Quill smiled at the name of her fiancé and April's favourite teacher. It was best to bring her up in conversation. She was one of the few people Quill actually liked.

Just when it looked like the rest of the taxi ride would be peaceful, Quill returned to frowning. "Why isn't she here?"

"Tradition," April answered, hoping it would be enough for Quill to leave the subject alone.

It wasn't.

"I thought marriage was about 'union and connection'?"

"It is."

"So, why can't Kalei come too? She has much better dress sense than you two." April tried her best not to take it personally. Maybe Quill just wasn't a denim person. Tanya merely rolled her eyes, unbothered and continued playing on her phone.

"It's bad luck to see the wedding outfit of your partner before the wedding day," April explained. "And Miss Jacobs agrees. So she'll go dress shopping at a different time."

Quill gave her a long, hard look. "You're excited about this."

"No surprise there. April probably binge watches 'I found the gown'. I bet you have a wedding Pinterest board," Tanya added. So much for a trustworthy friend. April didn't have a wedding Pinterest board but she did admit it was a good idea.

"I just find weddings romantic. The ultimate declaration of undying love."

"Until divorce do us part," Tanya joked. "Not the time?"

"We're going to help Quill buy a wedding dress," April pointed out. "And I watch 'say yes to the dress' actually."

She couldn't prove it but April was sure she heard Tanya mutter 'white people'.

"Fascinating conversation," Quill quipped. "But we're here, so get out."

Tanya and April followed her out the taxi. Quill paid for it, ignoring the suggestive wink from the driver.

April had spent more time than she liked to admit finding looking up bridal salons in London. She did enjoy watching the cheesy bridal shows a little too much. (They were moving in the best way possible. And April liked to imagine her happy ever after. She had earned it.)

April had chosen 'Dress Dreams' after spending an hour on their website. (Which was a little sad, she was willing to admit.) The dresses were on the expensive side but considering Charlie and Quill lived in a what looked like a show home, it wasn't a problem. And Miss Jacobs had an engagement ring that could be seen from the other side of the classroom.

Quill wasn't as impressed, based off her expression alone.

"It looks very pink." She wrinkled her nose. "Did you pick it?"

"Are you judging it on the pink?"

Quill grimaced. "Yes."

Tanya grinned. "I have no regrets coming. It's going to be wild."

"Maybe she'll surprise us," April suggested optimistically.

"Oh there's definitely going to be some surprises. Let's catch up, I don't want to miss Quill when she realises there's no black wedding dresses."

"She might prefer more traditional options."

Tanya laughed. "Yeah right. Not on this planet."

Quill tapped her foot, arms crossed. She had the kind of look on her face that scared off year sevens. The receptionist was clearly made of stronger stuff because she remained unbothered with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Andrea Quill?"

"Yes. I prefer just Quill."

"You can take a seat."

Quill's all black outfit (she was very dedicated to her aesthetic) stood out on the light pink sofa. " _Andrea_ ," she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"What do you think?"

"I stand by my previous statement about the pink."

Sometimes there was no getting through to her.

They were soon joined by the consultant, a young woman with a unnatural red bob and round smiling face. She looked far too nice to deserve whatever Quill shopping for wedding dresses would involve.

"Hi, I'm Jess and I'll be helping you today. You just be Andrea," she said in a cheery tone.

"I prefer Quill."

"Of course." She kept her smile. "And who have you got with you?"

"My students who are far too involved in my personal life." April wanted to protest but she doubted most students witnessed their teachers snogging after Quill had started drinking vodka from a champagne flute. (And that was just in the first hour of their engagement party.) "Care bear and the brain."

"April and Tanya," she corrected. "Hi."

"Lovely to meet you." She took a seat next to Quill. "So tell me about your fiancé."

"Kalei is..." Quill paused. "How to begin to explain Kalei Jacobs? She made my life better just by existing..."

April couldn't contain herself. "I hear her hair's insured for 10,000 pounds."

Tanya laughed and joined in. "I hear she does Star War commercials... _in Japan_."

"One time she met Dorothea Ames and-"

" _She told her she was pretty._ " They finished in synch.

Quill glared at them. "Are you done? It's not the time to quote a documentary."

"Documentary?" Tanya whispered. "Is it worth explaining?"

"I've had that conversation with Charlie before and that's two hours of life I'm not going to get back."

"Kalei is great. She's a huge nerd with a love for the 'Star Wars'. She buys me coffee, has a massive intellect and a love for flowers which I don't understand but still appreciate how she looks in the flora clothes she holds so dear."

"Don't forget the cat," Tanya reminded her.

"Yes, she has a beautiful cat called Xenophillius. I imagine we'll adopt several more after our marriage."

"Miss Jacobs is really nice," April said. 

"I have excellent choice in girlfriends."

Jess looked taken aback. She probably wasn't used to people like Quill. "You sound very... smitten."

"That's one word for it," Quill said. "But don't use it again. April is smitten with her puppy, I love Kalei." (April didn't know if her puppy was meant to be Ram or Honey. She loved them both equally.)

"And what kind of dress are you looking for?" Jess asked. She had a notebook and sparkly pen out ready.

"No idea," Quill answered bluntly.

"First time looking at dresses? No problem."

Jess led Quill to the dressing room to discuss budget while she and Tanya moved from one pastel sofa to another. April stared at the beautiful cream dresses around them wistfully.

"If you and Ram try to get married, I'm objecting."

"Thanks."

"Although, if any of us are getting married at eighteen, my money's on Matteusz and Charlie. They're more loved up than you."

"Hey!" April protested. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take it too personally. I just think you and Ram will make better choices. Unless you get pregnant."

"This is why you're single."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "One day I'll have a beautiful wife on my arm. You'll see."

April wasn't sure what to say in response and was luckily saved by Quill's arrival. She was wearing a beautiful gown with a full hoop skirt and a glittery belt. (April might have 'awed'.)

"You look so pretty."

"Spare me the tears care bear."

"Did you pick this dress out?" Tanya asked. "It doesn't look like your style."

"The ginger picked it," Quill answered.

"I like red hair," Tanya mused. "I think I have a type, if I really think about it."

April was about to comment on how lovely the subtle beading on the skirt was when Quill kicked up her leg. Or at least she tried to. The hoop skirt didn't leave for much room for fighting.

"That's disappointing. Maybe from a different angle." Quill tried to kick sideways and toppled the balance of the dress. She fell off the small platform and got caught under the massive skirt.

Tanya covered her mouth to hide a giggle and took a photo before offering Quill a hand. The pair of them managed to pull up their teacher, who seemed to see the funny side of it. She was smiling and not in the 'watch out' kind of way.

"This won't do at all. The bottom is far too heavy the sleeves restrict arm movement. I couldn't punch anyone in this outfit."

April sighed. "Why would you need to punch someone in a wedding dress?"

"I always need to be prepared to fight."

"Most brides don't fight on their wedding days."

"Most brides aren't war itself!"

Tanya was grinning. "This is so much fun. Maybe you should ask for a shorter dress. That allows for more movement. I'll help you practice fighting too."

"Don't encourage her."

"Hey, if Quill wants to start a fight on her wedding day, we shouldn't stop her. Fighting is part of her culture. It's important to respect that."

"Exactly Tanya." Quill looked at herself in the long mirror. "I am not a fan of the design. I look like the queen."

"I think you need a hat for that look," April said.

"She means Charlie's mother," Tanya said.

"That was an awful woman. The only one on Rhodia who deserved a sword through the chest."

Tanya winced at the mention of the Shadow Kin.

"Maybe try on another dress," April suggested, changing the subject.

"I wonder if they do any black ones?" Quill asked. "White will suit Kalei far more than me."

"Called it," Tanya whispered. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Quill disappeared to try on another dress.

"Do you think she will start a fight at the wedding?" April asked.

"It can be avoided if we keep Charlie on his best behaviour. And if we make sure there's not an open bar."

April laughed. "Knowing Quill they'll be a coffee bar."

"One of her three loves."

"Coffee, cats and Kalei?"

"I ordered him a little outfit. It's my wedding gift for them."

"You brought Xenophillius an outfit?" April asked. "No wonder you're her favourite."

"They make top hats for cats. It's adorable."

"I wonder if I could buy any for Honey." They fell into a conversation about April's puppy while waiting for Quill to come out in her next dress.

"I look ridiculous." She stomped over and crossed her arms.

Blush coloured dresses were a great trend but it was the last thing April had expected to see Quill in. She glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"This was the only dress that wasn't white."

Tanya burst into laughter. "Oh my god. This is amazing."

"Put the phone down Tanya," she growled. "I want no evidence of this."

"Well Miss Jacobs will love the flowers," April said, trying to see the bright side.

"Why did you come out in it if you don't like it?" Tanya asked. She had given up on taking a photo but was still giggling like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"I was getting sick on answering questions on fabric types. I don't care about the pros and cons of silk."

"It is a classy look."

"I'm not going to respond to that." Quill stomped back into the direction of the dressing room.

"Well this is a fun day out."

"I hoped it would be a bit more like the programmes."

"This is Quill we're talking about. The same woman who threw a stapler at the Ofsted inspector."

"You always bring that up."

"Yeah because it was badass."

"Yes I am," Quill agreed, startling them both. She was wearing a slimmer fit dress this time and looked slightly more comfortable. "Well this is much more preferred. I could easily punch someone in this."

"So you like this pick?" Jess asked. She looked relieved; April had a feeling Quill was much more difficult than her previous brides. "Excellent."

"One more thing."

"A veil?"

"No," Quill said, like it was obvious. "I need to test if I can fight."

She kicked her leg forward and there was a terrible sound of expensive fabric ripping.

* * *

They had been promptly kicked out of the shop. Tanya found the whole situation hilarious.

"I should have filmed it."

"Probably," Quill replied. She didn't seem bothered (April doubted it was the first place she had been kicked out of). "You could have put it on the internet super highway."

"A lost opportunity really," she agreed. They were weirdly close, April had noticed lately. "And Ram thought it would be boring."

"What are you going to do for the wedding?"

"I'll find somewhere else. Maybe with black dresses. I think a cape could add to the drama."

She was smirking at the idea.

"Actually," Tanya suggested, "why don't you just wear a suit to the wedding?"

* * *

 It wasn't until the day of their wedding till Quill understood the beauty of a wedding dress. Or more accurately, the beauty of Kalei in a [wedding dress](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/165187927834/reference). The dress was patterned with flowers and had a long train. Kalei had her curly hair twisted into a bun and rested a silver tiara on her head. She was the most beautiful thing Quill had seen in her life.

She wiped a tear away and took her hand as Kalei reached the end of the alter.

_"You look beautiful."_

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. It was a little tricky at first but Aimee helped with was great!  
> This features her OC Kalei, who seems precious. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
